Never an Inconvenience (a McRoll in the REAL World story)
by sammy1026
Summary: It's New Year's Day. Part 12 of the 2nd Annual Holiday REAL World McRollathon.


_Mari & Ilna-You guys are the best for more reasons than I have space to write about. Thank you so much for everything. Your real life friendship is something I value more than I can say._

 _Sandy-you are the awesomest awesome that ever awesomed._

 _REAL Worlders-I can't thank you enough for all your enthusiastic support and encouragement. You guys are awesome. You make me want to write better stories to live up to your awesomeness. I apologize AGAIN for being so embarrassingly behind on replying to reviews but please know each and every one is read and appreciated. THANK YOU!_

* * *

 **Never an Inconvenience** Part 12 of the Second Annual Holiday REAL World McRollathon.

* * *

 **McGarrett Rollins Home**

 **New Year's Day**

 **10:30 A.M.**

Steve, Catherine and Deb sat at the table on the deck lingering over a second cup of coffee, watching Cammie play with one of the many new toys she'd received for Christmas, and sharing their favorite memories of the previous week from Joanie's excitement at opening gifts to Jacob's enthusiasm for saying Happy New Year every hour.

Deb sighed happily. "I've had an absolute ball."

"Us too. We love having you here. I can't believe you have to leave tomorrow," Catherine frowned. "The time went so fast."

"It certainly did," Deb agreed. "This week has been … amazing. Thanks for inviting me."

"You're welcome here anytime," Steve said firmly. "No invitation needed. Just hop on a plane."

"That's a very tempting offer," Deb grinned. "I may take you up on it sometime."

"We hope you do," Catherine smiled.

Deb exhaled serenely. "There's something about this place that is so peaceful and yet so energizing at the same time."

"I think it's the ocean," Steve nodded over his shoulder.

Deb smiled softly. "I think it's you."

Steve was taken aback. "Me?"

"Yes, you," Deb repeated. "And Catherine. And what the two of you are building here."

Catherine blushed and intertwined her fingers with Steve's as Deb continued.

"The feeling of love and support that surrounds everything you do. The way you encourage and inspire everyone in your life. The way you lead through deeds as well as words. It's … powerful."

Steve looked at Catherine and saw on her face that she was as speechless as he was at his aunt's words.

"Thank you … I don't … we don't … I'm not sure what to say."

"Don't say anything," Deb smiled as she reached across the table and grabbed their joined hands, "Just keep doing what you're doing. Both of you."

Before either could respond the door from the house opened and Mary emerged carrying the _Our Family in 2016_ book she'd been putting together followed by Joanie who made an immediate beeline for Cammie.

"Toy," the toddler squealed.

"Yes," Catherine said. "She's playing with the toy you got her. She loves it."

"Ho Ho Ho, Cammie!" Joan threw her hands in the air and Cammie woofed softly.

"She's gonna be saying that until Valentine's Day," Mary smiled wryly as she took a seat next to Deb. "Anyway, I'm pretty much finished with the book." She laid it in the middle of the table and opened it.

"This is beautiful," Catherine nodded appreciatively. "You're really good at this."

"Thanks," Mary smiled. "I put each person's handwritten list on one page and then left some blank pages so through the year you can add pictures and things that have to do with what they wrote on the note."

"That's an excellent idea, sweetheart," Deb smiled.

"I like how you decorated the pages for each person with some of their favorite things," Steve said as he flipped through the book. "That makes it more personal."

Catherine couldn't help but notice the proud look on Mary's face. "This is really special," she said. "We're gonna have fun filling this in."

"Casey wants to be named captain of her track team," Mary said as she turned the page.

"She deserves it," Steve nodded. "Kono said she's been working hard not only at her running but at developing her leadership skills."

"And Kono is the perfect person to help her with both," Catherine added, then laughed as she turned to the next entry. "Oh my. Dylan is _very_ excited about the camping trip. All caps and six exclamation points."

"It was all he could talk about the night we slept in the blanket fort," Steve chuckled. "Would we catch our own food? What would happen if a wild animal came to the campsite? Would we cook over a fire? Could we make s'mores?"

"Well, the s'mores are a given," Catherine grinned.

Mary flipped a few pages forward. "Check out Kaitlyn's."

"Oh," Catherine smiled fondly as she read. "She can't wait to fill her recipe book with recipes. That was such a great idea for a gift for her."

"Thanks," Mary nodded. "Aaron said he could tell after the cupcake competition that she really loves it in the kitchen. That she's not just a kid going through a phase … you know what I mean?"

"Absolutely," they all nodded.

"Oh, here's Grace's page." Catherine read the note then glanced at Steve. "She's looking forward to going to high school next year."

"I am not ready for that," Steve groaned.

The women all laughed.

"Well, you better get ready," Mary chuckled, "Because it is happening."

"Then in a few years she'll be talking about dating," he moaned.

"It's so cute that he thinks that's still a few years away," Mary snorted and Catherine nodded in agreement even as she rubbed Steve's back soothingly.

"Then driving," Deb added brightly.

"You're not helping," Steve muttered.

"Here we go," Catherine said as she flipped a few more pages. "Here's Nonna's. That's safer ground. She wants to see her family happy and healthy."

"That's perfect," Steve smiled. "And perfectly Nonna."

"Speaking of which," Catherine glanced at the time on Steve's watch, "I need to get some things started for dinner. Nonna, Danny and Grace will be here soon and I want to have as much of the prep work done as possible."

"If Uncle Steve can keep an eye on my kid I'll be happy to help," Mary offered.

"No problem," Steve agreed. "I'll take Cammie and Joanie for a walk on the beach."

Catherine kissed him on the cheek. "Sounds like a plan."

At the sound of her name the happy toddler scrambled to her feet and headed for her uncle.

"If no one minds I'd like to sit here for a little while longer and enjoy the view," Deb said as her eyes scanned the horizon.

"You sit as long as you want," Catherine smiled. "Just let me know if you need anything."

"You're very sweet," Deb patted Catherine's arm.

"You ready to take Cammie for a walk on the beach, Joanie?" Steve asked as she reached him and he picked her up.

"YAY! Cammie! Beach!" Joanie said excitedly.

Steve kissed the top of her head. "Let me just grab the leash and we'll get going."

* * *

As she watched Steve, Joanie and Cammie walk up the beach Deb couldn't help but smile. If someone had described this scene to her five years earlier she would have called them crazy.

Yet here they were.

It was everything she ever wanted for her niece and nephew. To be settled. And happy. To have family and friends to share their lives with. To have found love.

Her gaze landed on the railing spindles and a melancholy smile fell over her features.

If only John was here to see the way his children turned out.

She stood and walked to railing.

"There were definitely some bumpy patches," she said as she ran her hand over one of the spindles, "But we made it through."

She took a seat on the built-in bench.

"You'd be so proud of them, John. Both of them. They've come so far."

She smiled fondly and looked out at the horizon.

"I spent so many sleepless nights worrying about Mary. I did my best with her but she had this wild streak I was afraid would never be tamed. To be honest even when Joan first came along I had moments of doubt. How would this unfocused young girl be a mother when she'd never shown any signs of even being able to take care of herself?"

Deb shook her head at the memory of those days right after Joan arrived.

"But motherhood … it changed her, John. She settled down. She started making good decisions. She had someone depending on her and she rose to the occasion. She's a great Mom. The best. And now she has Aaron and it looks like that might be heading somewhere permanent."

She turned her attention back to the spindle.

"And of course there's no question Steve and Catherine are permanent. I think they probably have been since the minute they met. I remember you mentioning her a few times. I think you knew even then. I've never seen two people more in love and more devoted to each other."

She smiled proudly.

"He's a good man, John. A very good man. And a great uncle. Not only to Joanie but to Grace and the Allen kids. He sets such a good example for all of them. I don't think he even realizes the positive impact he has on their lives."

She stood and leaned on the railing.

"But it's not just the kids. He's a loyal friend. A good cop. Someone who honestly wants what's best for all the people in his life. Especially Catherine. He loves her and respects her in a way that is truly amazing to see."

She smiled wryly.

"He's gonna make a great dad himself someday."

She was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't hear Steve come back up on the deck carrying Joan. "We came back to grab the buckets and shovels. We're gonna build a sand castle," he said. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything is wonderful," she smiled.

She hesitated for a moment then continued.

"Did I ever tell you what one of the things that finally convinced me to enter the clinical trial was?"

"Not specifically. No."

She smiled softly. "It was these spindles."

"Really?"

Steve didn't know what he'd been expecting her to say but it wasn't that.

Joanie seemed to sense the emotion of the moment and laid her head contentedly on his shoulder.

"Yes, really. When Mary first told me about them, then when I saw the tables you and Catherine had made for her and Joan, I remember thinking how these spindles let your father keep a place in your lives. I mean … I know you'll always have him in your hearts, we all will, but these pieces of wood are something tangible."

Steve swallowed hard.

"And I couldn't help but think how I know he would give anything, try anything, go to any lengths to be physically here today with his family today. So how in the world could I justify not doing the same? Letting a chance like this clinical trial pass me by? I owe it to myself, my family, and his memory to keep fighting to stay here."

Steve wrapped her in a hug with his free arm. "Thank you," he said in a voice choked with emotion. "We're so glad you decided to fight."

"Me too," she said as she wiped away tears. "And I know your dad is looking down on us right now and smiling."

"I believe that," Steve replied in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Good," Deb smiled then nodded determinedly. "Then let's grab those buckets and build a sand castle for the ages."

* * *

 **1:00 P.M.**

Nonna, Danny and Grace arrived just as scheduled in the early afternoon though Gabby had to beg off due to a work commitment. The group had just settled themselves on the deck with various chilled beverages when Catherine's cell phone rang. She saw Jenna's name on the caller ID and answered with a smile.

"Hi, Jenna. What's up?"

" _Cath, hi, Happy New Year."_

Jenna sounded a bit frazzled.

"Happy New Year to you, too. Is everything ok?"

Steve's antenna went up immediately as it always did at even the hint that someone he

cared about might be in distress.

" _Everything is fine. It's just … I hate to even ask this but I'm in a bit of a jam."_

"What do you need?"

" _My boss just called and apparently a pipe burst in the office an hour or so ago. The alarm went off and the police and fire department came. They got the water turned off as quick as they could but everything is soaked and he's not sure about the files or the computers."_

Catherine gave Steve a look that let him know there was no serious trouble and no one was in danger.

"Sounds like a mess."

" _It sure does. He asked if I could go in and help see what we can salvage but Cody is spending the day with Jess's family and Casey is at a 5k run with the rest of the track team ten they're going out to eat and to a movie."_

"No problem," Catherine said. "The kids can come over here. We'll be happy to watch them."

" _Are you sure? I mean we were just there last night and I bet you were hoping for some peace and quiet but I don't know who else to call."_

"Don't be silly. We'll be happy to do it. Do you want me to come pick them up?"

" _No. Thanks. You're doing enough. I'll drop them off. I really appreciate this."_

"Our pleasure. See you soon."

Catherine disconnected her phone and slipped it back in her pocket. "A pipe burst in Jenna's office this morning and she needs to go in but Cody is at Jess's and Casey is at a 5k. I told her we'd be happy to watch the younger kids for as long as she needs."

"Sure we will," Steve nodded. "I can go pick them up if she's in a hurry."

"I offered but she said she'd drop them off," Catherine replied. "She said she doesn't want to be any more inconvenience than necessary."

"That's silly," Grace chimed in. "Family is never an inconvenience. Right, Nonna?"

"You are absolutely right, bambina," Nonna beamed at her granddaughter proudly. "Now I know Catherine and Mary have been working in the kitchen all morning so you and I could relax when we got here but with this change of plans there will be more people arriving so how about if you and I head in there and whip a few things up."

"YAY!" Grace bubbled.

"You always find your way into the kitchen don't you, Nonna?" Danny teased.

"I don't hear you complaining, Nipote," she patted his cheek as she passed.

"And you never will," Danny called to her retreating form. "You never will."

* * *

 **1:30 P.M.**

"Hi, Nonna! Guess what?" Jacob said excitedly as he burst into the kitchen, followed by Jenna, with something hidden behind his back.

Nonna stopped what she was doing and turned her attention to the exuberant young boy. "What?"

He pulled a box out from behind his back and waved it in the air. "I brought the minion movie!

Remember you said you wanted to watch it?"

"I remember," Nonna laughed delightedly.

"Maybe Nonna has other plans for the day," Jenna said apologetically.

"Whatever they are I'll change them." Nonna clapped her hands together. "I would love to watch the movie and have you teach me all about these minions."

"Thank you," Jenna smile gratefully.

"No thank you necessary," Nonna smiled as Jacob danced into the living room to tell the others Nonna wanted to watch the minion movie. "Jacob is a delight. All your children are. It'll be my pleasure to spend some time watching a movie with them. Then maybe after we'll cook a little."

"Kaitlyn will be thrilled," Jenna smiled.

"The thrill will be all mine. Now you go and do what needs done and take as much time as you want. Don't worry about the bambinas. We'll be just fine."

* * *

 **1:50 P.M.**

A short time later Nonna was settled on the couch in the living room watching the minion movie with Dylan and Jacob on either side. Kaitlyn and Grace sat cross-legged on the floor splitting their attention between the television and Kaitlyn's bracelet loom.

"Oh I love this part," Jacob said as he jumped off the couch, prepared to act out the next scene in its entirety.

"You love every part," Dylan pointed out.

"I do!" Jacob agreed. "That's ok though, right?" He looked at Nonna questioningly.

"That is absolutely fine," Nonna assured him. "Now remind me again what their names are."

"Kevin, Stuart and Bob," Jacob said. "And they're going to New York City. Hey … wait … that's by where you live." He turned to Nonna.

"Yes it is. And if I'd known about these minions before I'd have kept an eye out for them. But you can be sure I'll be looking now," Nonna said. "If I see them I will invite them to my house and make them dinner and we will call you on the Skype."

Jacob threw his head back and laughed. "Wouldn't that be funny, Dylan? If the minions were real and we could talk to them on Skype. That would be so funny. Wouldn't it?"

Dylan smiled indulgently. "Yeah, Jacob. That'd be really great."

* * *

 **2:10 P.M.**

Grace walked out onto the deck, where the others were sitting talking, carrying a bleary-eyed Joan who immediately reached out for Mary.

"I heard her wake up from her nap," Grace smiled as she handed the tired toddler to her mother. "I figured I'd get her and save you the trip."

"Thanks," Mary smiled at Grace before turning to Joan. "Did you have a good nap, Peanut? Are you ready for a snack?"

Joan nodded tiredly. "Gwace too?"

"I can't have a snack with you because I'm watching a movie with Nonna and the kids," Grace tickled Joan's tummy then looked at the others. "She was rubbing her eyes when we came through the living room and I'm not sure she even noticed them."

"Kids he'we?" Joanie asked as she looked around.

"They're in the living room watching the Minions movie," Mary said.

"Me too?" Joanie asked. " See Mini-ons?"

"Maybe you should stay here with me and let the kids and Nonna finish watching," Mary said. "We'll get a banana and sit on the deck and play with Cammie."

Joan's bottom lip began to tremble. "Kids he'we?" she asked plaintively.

"I can take her," Grace offered. "I don't mind. I'll get her a banana and some milk and she can sit on my lap and watch the movie."

"Are you sure," Mary asked. "She tends to get a little excited by the minions. I think it's all the color and sound."

"She'll fit in perfectly with Jacob then," Grace laughed. "C'mon, Joanie. Wanna go watch the rest of the movie with me?"

Joan reached out for Grace immediately. "YAY! Mini-ons!"

"That's an awesome kid you got there, Danny," Mary said as Grace and Joan disappeared into the kitchen.

"Thanks," Danny smiled. "I may be partial but I agree."

* * *

 **3:40 P.M.**

Catherine was in the kitchen double-checking dinner preparations when she heard a knock on the front door. She smiled as she walked through the living room and noticed that the group had apparently finished watching the Minions Movie and had now moved on to Despicable Me 2. She laughed when she heard Grace's voice.

"All those purple minions need is a good meal and a Nonna hug. That'd fix 'em right up."

She opened the door with a smile and was somewhat surprised to see Cody on the other side.

"Cody," she said. "Come in. I thought you were spending the day with Jess's family."

"They were going to a thing at her dad's boss's house this afternoon so we ate dinner early. They took me home but they got worried when they saw mom's van wasn't there. They thought maybe something happened so we went inside and I found the note saying Dylan, Jacob and Kaitlyn were over here so they brought me over."

"That was nice of them," Catherine said as she waved to Jess's parents who waved back then pulled out of the driveway.

"Hey, Cody," Jacob said immediately jumping up at the sight of his big brother. "We're watching a movie. Come watch with us."

"Give me a minute, buddy. Okay?" Cody responded.

Jacob shook his head and crawled back into Nonna's lap. "Okay, but you're gonna miss the good part."

"They're all good parts according to you," Cody smiled as he followed Catherine into the kitchen.

"Mom could have called me. I would have come home to watch the kids," he said seriously as Catherine peeked into the oven to check on the pork roast then turned to face him.

"I'm sure she just wanted you to have some time to yourself," she shrugged. "It's no big deal. We're always happy to have them."

"I know but I just feel like … I don't know … I should have been there."

"Listen, Cody," Catherine put her hand on his forearm and waited until he met her eyes. "You are an amazing big brother to those kids. And an even more amazing help to your mom. What you've done over the last few years … the way you've stepped up … there are people twice your age who wouldn't have done what you did."

"I was just doing what needed to be done." Cody toed the floor

The way he pushed off praise reminded her so much of Steve it made her smile.

"Don't minimize it, Cody. What you've done is really special. Your brothers and sisters will never forget it. Never. And neither will your mom. But things have changed a little. You've got back up now."

Cody nodded.

"No one can ever take your place in their lives, and believe me no one is trying to, but you deserve a little time to do what you want as well. You've earned it. And if us taking care of the kids for a few hours so you can spend some time with your girlfriend and her family helps that along, we're happy to do it."

"She's not officially my girlfriend," Cody smirked, well aware of Steve and Catherine's history with that word.

Catherine shook her head. "You two are so much alike."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Good," Catherine grinned. "It was meant as one."

"Thanks, Catherine."

"Anytime, Cody."

* * *

 **5:00 P.M.**

Danny stepped up beside Nonna as she stood in the doorway watching Grace and Cody get the younger kids organized for dinner.

"That daughter of yours is really something," Nonna said as Grace entertained Joan with funny faces while Mary attempted to wipe off her daughter's hands and face, a task Joan continued to dislike.

"She is, isn't she?"

"She's never met a stranger," Nonna smiled.

"Gee, I wonder where she gets that from," Danny grinned.

"You've given her an amazing gift, Nipote, by allowing her to build such a large extended family. To love and be loved by so many people."

"Grace is very lovable," Danny pointed out.

"That's true," Nonna beamed. "She is. But still, too many parents try to shield their children from the outside world, afraid they might get hurt. They want to keep them close to home. Sometimes out of fear, but sometimes out of jealousy." She looked at Danny knowingly. "Allowing your children to adore other adults in the way Grace adores Steve and Catherine is a hard thing. But it's also a good thing."

"I remember how you always used to say that the more people who love a child, really love them and wanted to protect them and help them and make sure they're taken care of … well the more people like that in a kid's life the better."

"That's exactly right, Nipote."

"And if I had to pick people for Grace to idolize … well … I couldn't find any better than Steve and Catherine."

"Right again," Nonna smiled.

"If she grows up to be like them I'll be very happy."

"They are wonderful influences for the bambina. No question. And I can see the impact they have on her every time we talk. It's a blessing to be sure. But make no mistake, Daniel, that sweet caring, giving heart, the soul of who that angel is, she learned that from you."

Danny voice was choked with emotion. "Thanks," he managed to get out around the lump in his throat. "I appreciate that."

"Every word is true," Nonna patted his arm. "Now let's do what it is we do best and go enjoy a meal with family."

* * *

 **11:00 P.M.**

Later that night, after Mary, Deb and Joanie were in bed and everyone else made their way home, Steve and Catherine sat on the deck alone sharing a bottle of wine and looking at the stars.

"Today was fun," he said.

"It was," she agreed. "Jacob teaching Nonna to imitate a minion was priceless."

"To say the least," Steve laughed. "And Dylan asking her if she wanted to come camping with us. Hey … that reminds me … we never finished looking at the notes in the book."

He got up and retrieved _Our Family in 2016_ from the table then returned to his chair.

"Let's see what you wrote, Lieutenant."

She smiled as he searched for the page.

"Oh, here it is," he said then began to read. " 'I look forward to sharing whatever the new year holds with my family and friends and mostly with the man who makes my life complete. And who I can't wait to be married to.' "

Their eyes locked and Steve leaned in to kiss her. "I love you," he said.

"I love you," she echoed. "Now let's see what you wrote."

He flipped the pages until he found his own note and this time Catherine read aloud. " 'I'm excited to see what 2016 has in store and whatever it is, I know my life will be better because I'll be sharing every minute of it with Catherine. And I can't wait to stand at the end of the aisle and see her walking toward me at our wedding.' "

She looked at him with love written all over her face and saw the same shining back at her from him.

"Here's to a great 2016, Commander."

"Absolutely, Lieutenant. I can't wait to get started."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ **Today's REAL World Ask the Authors Q &A question:**_

 _ **From Katydid13**_

Any chance of seeing Steve and Cath's friends lives move forward? Like a Kono/Adam wedding or a baby for Carrie/John?

ABSOLUTELY! I'm not saying it'll be those exact things but we're definitely gonna see some milestones in the lives of Steve and Catherine's friends.

 _Answers to our REAL World ask the writers will appear in our endnotes and also on our tumblr page._

 _You can submit questions to the REAL World writing team via reviews, email, tumblr and to Mari on Twitter mari21763_

 _Keep track of all the REAL World stories on our Tumblr page - mcrollintherealworld at tumblr dot com - including a chronological list!_

 _You can still join our mailing list by emailing us realmcroll at yahoo dot com with Add me, please! in the subject line._

 _And find Mari on Twitter asking your opinions on all things McRoll in the REAL World! Mari21763 and add #REALMcRoller_


End file.
